(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward pool cues used in games that are played on a billiard table such as pool, billiards, snooker, and the like. The pool cue of this invention is a hollow shaft wherein a mechanical spring loaded mechanism is activated inside the cue so that the cue tip is projected outward to strike a billiard ball. The striking force may be varied by an adjustment at the end of the cue. The design of the cue looks very similar to a standard pool cue that is manually struck against the billiard ball. The cue is designed to be disassembled for convenient storage and transport.
(2) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,348,006, 5,628,691, 4,949,964, and 4,718,671 all disclose various methods of creating a variable length cue stick. The methods in these patents include screw assembly and telescoping. Various locking methods are disclosed to fix the telescoping length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,441 discloses a cue tip that is spring loaded in connection with a silicone encasement. The goal is to provide additional momentum to the ball when struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,983 discloses a spring activated cue using a ratchet and pawl. The invention is overly complicated in order to move the cue tip forward and backward, and most of the cue length moves relative to the end which contains the spring actuation mechanism. This makes it difficult for an operator to hold and aim correctly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,123 discloses a spring activated cue using a saw tooth ratchet mechanism that locks the cue tip inside the hollow cue shaft. It is difficult for the operator to know exactly where the cue tip will strike the ball as the cue tip is recessed within the hollow cue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,370 discloses a spring activated cue designed with two pieces: a moving portion and a fixed portion. The moving portion is difficult for the operator to hold steady and strike on the desired ball spot when suddenly activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,588 discloses a spring activated cue tip for a shorter cue length with an awkward push button and method to vary the striking force. The striking force is restricted to a few select forces and is not continuously adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,805 discloses a spring activated cue. Similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,370 the moving portion is difficult for the operator to hold steady and strike on the desired ball spot when activated. Also the striking force is restricted to a few select forces and is not continuously adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,023 discloses a spring activated cue tip with a moving stock piece at the end of the cue. When activated, the device is designed for the cue tip to strike the ball and return to the latched position. To do this, a stock piece at the other end pops out. The end stock piece is then pressed inward to reset the device. There is additional internal undesirable movement that disturbs the aim of the operator and makes the striking force less predictable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,530 discloses a spring activated cue tip that includes two springs and a gun trigger type of release mechanism. A primary forcing shaft strikes a secondary shaft which is attached to the cue tip. The energy needed to activate the device is set by a sliding collar. The collar is troublesome and the operator must remember to slide it to the proper forward position or the device activation will impact the collar which is liable to hurt the operator's hand. The gun trigger is an unnatural and undesirable way of holding a cue, making the cue awkward to aim.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 673,753 and 673,693 both disclose a spring activated cue. Similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,370, the suddenly moving portion is difficult for the operator to hold steady and strike on the desired ball spot when activated. Two springs are used to create the striking energy and also retract the moving portion partially into the fixed portion.
In addition, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,123, 4,526,370, 4,134,588, and 3,447,805 the adjusting mechanism provides a higher striking force with the longer ball striking movement which is undesirable as a longer cue may contact other balls causing a game violation.
None of the above disclosed spring activated devices provide for operator convenience in traveling or storage. There has been no consideration for convenient disassembly for a more convenient length suitable for a carrying or storage nor has there been consideration for economic and simplified manufacturability.